


[Podfic] Pose

by only_more_love



Series: [Podfic] Held [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Improper Use of Cameras, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Pose," by ashes0909."You're far too beautiful to be this uncomfortable in your own skin."





	[Podfic] Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939461) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 

> The intro music is borrowed from Def Leppard's "Photograph." 
> 
> Many thanks for ashes0909 & FestiveFerret for their wonderful words—and for allowing me to podfic them. :) 
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. I plan to participate in the upcoming [Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction,](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to bid on my podficcing services—or bid on any of the other wonderful creators who'll be participating as well. :)
> 
> Happy listening!

Fic by ashes0909  
  
Read by only_more_love

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r4vd4l7o57p8vxp/Pose.mp3/file)

06:55 || 13.37 MB

[Stream on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18SaQ7X7ZY9oW7NTHKy1ays_tavdrJXiQ/view)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.


End file.
